


Nightmare In Red

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kanaya was young, she swore she saw a demon in the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare In Red

A harsh sand-storm was rising up, and Kanaya Maryam, turning 4 sweeps old, was watching it go down.   
  
She always stayed inside for these kinda things, but she loved watching them as they got closer, and closer, until finally it hit her hive and she couldn't see anymore. She frowned though, and squinted, leaning over. Was that something over there?  
  
She got up, and carefully exited her hive, walking out and narrowing her eyes, yes she defiantly saw  _something_ out there, but she couldn't make out what. Risking getting lost, she ventured forth towards the looming wall of sand, trying to see what it was.  
  
She kept moving, and was nearly blown back on her rear when a harsh wind smashed into her. She remained standing, and quickly hid behind a rock. When she peeked around, her eyes widened with fear.  
  
There, walking slowly towards her, was a figure wearing all green, her long dark hair flying wildly with the wind along with her dress, two long horns that curled up were above her head, and her eyes were a sharp, demonic dark red. She raised a hand, a pure white stick of some kind, glowing with evil power in her grip. Then sand spat up from the ground, whipping around the troll in red before joining the sand-storm.  
  
Kanaya started sprinting back towards her hive, panting harshly as she heard the bellowing wind and sand destroy everything in it's path, but she swore she heard something.  
  
 _I will find you soon enough, and your soul shall be mine._  
  
Kanaya reached her hive, and slammed the door, locked it as best she could, and ran up to her room, panting heavily.  
  
She logged on Trollian, quickly sending a panicked message to Vriska, closing her eyes and muttering to herself that everything would be okay.  
  
At least, she prayed it would.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Homestuck, blah blah blah. Also yes I know this is going to be EXTREMELY short, but hey inspiration hit me, what can I do?
> 
> Reviews and comments are appreciated but optional. c:


End file.
